Lilly Petrelli-Parkman
Lilly Elisa Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Mental Barrier Removal, Technoshifting, Desire Manipulation and Shadow Manipulation. Appearance Lilly will possess grey eyes, inherited from her father. Her hair will be brown with a hint of red in it, and it will wave slightly. Her hair will be long for most of her life. She will be slimly built with pale skin, and will be 5'7 in height when fully grown. She will always be a bit of a tomboy, and will dress accordingly. As an adult she will tend to favour jeans, band T-shirts and simple cardigans and jackets. Abilities Lilly's first ability will be Mental Barrier Removal. She will be able to use this ability to remove any kind of mental barrier or block. She could reverse the effects of telepathic blocks and commands, and undo any memory erasure or damage, as well as helping people get over their natural mental issues. She could also sometimes help people to overcome any limitations in their use of their abilities. Her second ability will be Technoshifting, the ability to shift one machine or piece of technology into another. Lilly will be able to transform one machine into another, and will also be able to alter machines in smaller ways. She could add on an extra feature or an additional function. She could also effectively repair a broken machine by shifting it into one which is working correctly, or by removing the faulty component and adding on a working part. Her third ability will be Desire Manipulation. It will enable her to sense desires of others, and alter them - changing the desire, or weakening or strengthening it. These desires will include attraction, adoration and love towards others, addictions, and plans and hopes for the future. She could also create realistic illusions of desires. However, the ability will not be able to grant real fulfilment of a desire, and these illusions will be broken if the person realises that it is not real. Her fourth and final ability will be Shadow Manipulation. Lilly will be able to manipulate shadows, but unlike people who possess umbrakinesis, she will not be able to manipulate true darkness. She will be able to create new shadows and multiply or increase the size of existing ones. She will be able to change a shadow's shape and move it around, making it do her bidding. She will be able to get shadows to attack people. She will be able to hide effectively in shadows and use her ability to assist her sister's shadow regeneration. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Younger brothers - Cameron, Liam, Isaac, Wyatt and Ted Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sisters - Sarah, Deborah, Alysson, Clara, Kathie and Jenna Petrelli-Parkman History Etymology Lilly is an English name referring to the lily flower. She shares this name meaning with Lily Stevens. Her middle name, Elisa, is Hebrew and means "my God is a vow". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters